Death So Beautiful
by paper smiles
Summary: Looks so beautiful on me :: Cos even a heartless Nazi has a weak side :: NZ AU :: RichtofenxOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Death So Beautiful**_

_Looks so beautiful on me. _:: Cos even a heartless Nazi has a weak side. :: Total NZ AU.

Treyarch owns him, Avenged Sevenfold/Jimmy Sullivan own the plot base, and I own everything else. (Imagine them in Shi No Numa, cos that's where my mind is.)

A/N: Throwing in the German accent would make this sound weird, I think. So they'll be speaking proper English or proper German, okay thanks for reading.

* * *

><p>She awoke with a start.<p>

She had been dreaming of paradise, a place where they were happy; a place where nothing could go wrong and all was right. Her current location, however, was quite the contrary.

She hated his work, his workplace, and those he worked with, but she believed in the good that she knew was somewhere inside of him. He wasn't a horrible person.

At least not yet.

She found herself strapped to a table. It wasn't his doing, no. It couldn't have been.

He loved her.

Or at least so she thought.

She attempted to break free from the restraints that held her down, but her efforts were fruitless. A few voices were heard outside the door of the room. She recognized them all.

Scheuster. Yena. And _him._

He was out there, but did he know she was inside? She opened her mouth to call his name, when the door opened. He stepped inside, alone.

No words were exchanged between the two, he smiled at her. She returned with a look of confusion that turned to one of relief as he approached the table.

She expected him to untie the restraints that tied her wrists down; her eyes filling with nothing but fear as he only tightened them. She stared up at the man she loved, and he stared back.

His bright green eyes locked with her grey ones, nothing but love emitting from his, as he received the fear in hers.

"Ich leibe dich." He whispered before turning his back, and busying himself with a tray of what appeared to be operating utensils.

She whimpered as he inspected a scalpel, a sinister smile creeping onto his lips. He turned to face her, the smile remaining, "Tell me, my love."

He hovered over her for a few seconds, watching as the fear he imposed took over her and rendered her speechless, "Is it so wrong to take what is mine until the end of time?"

She shut her eyes as he chuckled, her weakness was so cute.

"Shh now," he whispered leaning closer, "It's for the best."

He put down the scalpel beside her left foot, and replaced it with a large knife.

A warm smile crept up onto his features as he leant down and lightly grazed his own lips across hers.

And then she screamed.

He removed the knife from her stomach, and began impaling it wherever he could. She continued screaming as he continued the stabbing process, maniacal laughter merging with shrieks of pain.

Her screams died out quickly, and he placed the knife down as he picked up the scalpel. Carefully cutting through the pale pink shirt she had been wearing, he created a heart shaped incision in the center of her chest. After removing the unnecessary skin, her heart was revealed, still beating, very slowly, very close to stopping.

He reached inside, took hold of the organ, and ripped it out of her. His green eyes now glazed over with a sudden bloodlust, he moved the bloody muscle towards his lips, and licked it clean of any blood.

Discarding the organ, he turned back to the blonde woman that now lay on the table. He hadn't run the knife anywhere near her face, she was too beautiful. She was perfect. And she was his now, forever.

The blood lust only grew as he inspected the wounds, her blood was everywhere. He licked his lips, moistening the blood that had already dried. When an idea popped into his mind.

He smirked and walked over to the door he had come through. He calmly turned the lock, a clicking noise emitting from the door. He returned to the table, and undid the restraints that were keeping her on the table.

Her motionless body lay there, covered in her blood. He continued observing her, attentive eyes following every blood trail.

Once the bloodlust had consumed him, he undid his belt-buckle.

* * *

><p>No names, yet well all know who he is, aye?<p>

But, there's more to the plot. Should I keep it just like this, or add the rest?

Yay or nay?

Let me know. please.


	2. Chapter 2

He carried a rather large box out of the facility. The other two doctors stared at him, curious as to what it was he was taking home.

"Do you require assistance, doctor?" Doctor Scheuster asked.

"Nein. I can handle this." he yelled back despite the difficulty he was having with the sealed item.

The other two only watched as he and his package walked out the door.

Once in the small house he sort of called 'home', he leaned the box beside his small kitchen table, and opened it. She stared back at him, remains of what could only have been horror still lingering in her grey eyes. He stared lovingly into them.

Then came the rest of the day. He replaced his uniform with a striped camisole that was rather tight fitting and a pair of lounge pants. The day slowly dragged on until the moment finally came when he was lying in bed, wondering what more fun he could have with her. She would be forever immortalised, his forever. He relished In the thought.

He fell into a light sleep, waking when he heard the sound of breaking glass.

His eyes shot open and he smiled. He knew what was coming. With as much speed as he could, he stood up and ran into his kitchen. The box was empty.

His smile turned into a large grin. Now all he had to do was find where she was.

He'd tiptoed into the small sitting room he had, expecting her to be ripping through something. He soon looked through his entire home, its minute size making it easier for him to check everywhere. He found nothing.

He stood by the kitchen table, wondering where she could have gone off to. It wasn't until he felt something rip through his camisole that he jumped forward and turned to face her undead form.

She was just as beautiful as when he had taken her life. She held a butcher knife in her right hand.

He felt a stinging sensation at his shoulder and turned to see that she had cut through it. Without a word, he ran outside through the back door, his undead creation right behind him. She laughed maniacally as he ran for his life. He reached the front of his home, panting slightly as he waited for her to come around. When she didn't, he slowly turned the doorknob to his front door.

He opened it to be greeted with darkness and a knife to the chest.

He screamed as she removed the knife and continued stabbing his torso. The pain soon consumed him, and his thoughts were no more.

He felt like he was falling. It was a dark blue hole, and he was falling through it. Regret ran through him. He shouldn't have done what he did. It wasn't right. His thoughts ate at his soul and he hoped that it would end soon.

She dragged his dead body into the house, looking for the familiar substance he kept in syringes, she found some in his dresser. After injecting his lifeless form with it, she sat down in a chair and waited.


	3. Chapter 3

Last chapter guys, and as long as I have this insomnia and an ipod touch. Updates will come faster. Promise.

Now it may seem like I don't take reviewers' advice, but believe me I do, or at least try to. Stig, you are my favourite. Your words do help. Along with everyone else's. And sorry for the nightmares this might have brought.

This is totally AU. Seeing as we all know that Nazi doesn't have feelings and can't feel love. :')

I own her. Not him, unfortunately. Treyarch owns him.

* * *

><p>She had no idea how much time passed. It didn't matter; she didn't require sleep, drink, or food to function. All she needed was lying at her feet.<p>

He was a handsome one, he always was. Something about his new state had excited her in various ways. Just like he had been, only she had more fun with it. He had been re-dressed in his uniform. She found it fit his persona so much better. All he was missing was his hat.

The smile that had rested upon her decaying face had not faltered since she sat down. It had probably been quite a few hours, but the smile remained.

Soon enough, his arm began twitching and her smile morphed itself into a smirk.

His other body parts slowly followed, soon enough, the man was on his knees. The smirk on her face threatened to permanently stay.

His head was hung, when the element reached his neck muscles, it shot up and his emerald eyes locked with her cloudy ones. The smirk vanished as she stared into the same eyes that had taken her life.

Neither said anything, they could only stare at each other.

Like the gentleman he now was, he spoke first.

"I'm sorry."

She shut her eyes and nodded, "What will you do?"

"Please, I will suffer for so long..."

"Not long enough."

"To make it up to you..."

"I pray that you do."

"I'll do whatever you want me to do..."

She nodded once more, "Well then I'll grant you a chance."

He scooted closer to her, her hands were on her lap, his were now entangled with them, "And if it's not enough..."

"It's not enough."

"I'll try again..."

"And again."

"Over and over again." they whispered in unison.

Once more, they remained quiet. It wasn't until he took her hands and cupped his face with them that he spoke.

"Marry me."

She smiled and nodded. He stood up, looking over himself in his newly undead state. He smirked.

"Das sieht gut." he took his hat and placed it atop of his head, adjusting it as she took a hold of his arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Ja," she giggled, as the smirk returned to her face as well.

Hand in hand, they walked down the street to the small church that was currently holding a mass.

They interrupted as loudly as they could, people screaming in horror at the sight of the two. With all the joy in the world, they began taking victims. He was on the farther left, while she was on the right. Blood soon lined the walls and about twenty bodies lay in the bunks, lifeless.

He wiped his mouth on his sleeve as he smiled in her direction. She did the same. They reunited in the isle, he offered her his arm, and she gladly took it.

They approached the front altar, to find the priest hidden behind a large portrait.

He was removed from his hiding place, and soon stood atop of the trio of steps leading to the altar between the two who stood at the bottom.

"Marry us, now!" she spat.

"D-D-Do you take this man to death f-for the rest of your na-natural life?"

"Yes, I do!" she smiled happily as she stared into her undead lover's eyes.

"D-Do you take this woman t-to death for the r-rest of your natural l-l-life?"

"I do." he whispered as he looked down into her cloudy orbs.

"I-I now p-pronounce you-"

The priest's neck was snapped in a swift movement, and she giggled at her lover's work.

The two observed their handiwork, and soon left the church. They headed back to his home where they ended up in his bedroom.

He laid there, her head resting in the crook of his shoulder. He ran his hands through her hair as her decaying fingers traced circles on his chest.

"Why?" she spoke suddenly.

"Why what?" he replied.

"Why all this?" she raised her hand so it would be in his line of vision. Her index finger was missing pieces of skin, and the others were beginning to lose parts as well.

He shrugged, "Everyone needs to die sometime."

* * *

><p>So, that's the end of it. Give Avenged Sevenfold's <em>A Little Piece of Heaven <em>a listen if you want to know where this came from. I feel it's a bit rushed, but I just wanted to get it done. I'll come back in a few months and re-write everything anyway. In other news, Der Riese is done. I just have to upload the chapter, aha.

And you should go check out the newest story I have up. It's something I'll be pouring my heart and soul into. Seeing as right now my life isn't exactly nice, that'll be my outlet.

Thanks, guys.


End file.
